tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Foden
at Bromyard show 2008]] Foden was a United Kingdom truck and bus manufacturing company which has its origins in Sandbach, Cheshire in 1856. American Truck builder PACCAR acquired the company in 1980, and ceased to use the brand name in 2006. History in 2008]] In 1856 Edwin Foden became apprenticed to the Agricultural machinery manufacturing company of Plant & Hancock. He left the company for an apprenticeship at Crewe Railway Works but returned to Plant & Hancock at the age of 19. Shortly afterwards he became a partner in the company. On the retirement of George Hancock in 1887 the company was renamed Edwin Foden Sons & Co. Ltd. The company produced massive industrial engines, as well as small stationary steam engines and agricultural traction engines. Edwin Foden's great innovation was the development of a practical and highly efficient compound steam unit. From this time on the majority of steam power units produced by the firm benefited from the use of this design. Experimental steam lorries were first produced shortly after the turn of the 20th century. This work led to the design of the successful vehicle that was entered into the 1901 War Office trials. The Foden vehicle came second to a Thornycroft wagon but was nevertheless regarded by most commentators as a clear winner (the result was questioned in Parliament). This model was the basis for a highly successful line of vehicles which were produced over the next 30 years. Edwin's son, E.R., saw the future lay in diesel power. In 1931, he was removed from the board of directors for advocating diesel over steam, and subsequently retired. However, his son Dennis, George Faulkener, and Ernest Sherratt (all Foden employees) decided to design a new diesel wagon. To help finance the venture, Edwin Richard Foden was persuaded to come out of retirement and head a new company of lorry manufacturer. This company became known as ERF. In 1980, Foden was acquired by the American firm PACCAR, and is now a division of that company. After the takeover of Leyland Trucks by PACCAR in 1998, independent Foden production ceased, and was replaced by models of DAF Trucks rebadged as Fodens (DAF Trucks having been acquired by PACCAR in 1996). These vehicles have had the option of either CAT, PACCAR or Cummins engines. Brand retirement In 2005, it was announced by PACCAR that Foden production was likely to cease in 2006. The final vehicle to roll off the production line at the factory in Leyland, United Kingdom was an 8x4 rigid, which was delivered to the nearby British Commercial Vehicle Museum. Model range history Steam tractors and wagons Details of models/types is required - can you help expand this section ? * Agricultural Engine * Steam Tractors * Showman's Engine * Road Locomotive * Steam Wagon ** Foden Speed-Six ** Foden speed-Twelve Foden no. 13068 - ST - EU 3763 at Hollowell 2011 - Picture 020.jpg|Foden No. 13068 at Hollowell Steam Rally 2011 Foden no. 13068 - ST - EU 3763 at Hollowell 2011 - Picture 021+.jpg|Foden No. 13068 at Hollowell Steam Rally 2011 Foden no. 13068 - ST - EU 3763 at Hollowell 2011 - Picture 023+.jpg|Foden No. 13068 at Hollowell Steam Rally 2011 - side view 6 inch Foden Wagon - (205) Hollowell 2011 - Picture 790.jpg|Foden 6 inch Wagon at Hollowell Steam Rally 2011 Lorries (Diesel Trucks) at Lincoln 2008]] The main product line over the years has been trucks for road haulage, but they also built off highway trucks used for Civil engineering works and quarry's. The first Diesel example was built in the 1930s, but it was not till the post war period that steam wagon production ceased. Later going onto build custom versions of their road haulage trucks for use by heavy haulage operators. The company introduced the modern S.21 cab in 1958 built from fibreglass, with the S.24 being introduced in 1962 as the first production tilt cab in the UK.The World Encyclopedia of Trucks, Peter J Davis, page 118 Early models * 1937 wagon No.9293 * Foden R type * Foden S type * Foden DG - 1936- Gardner powered Post war Models By 1954 what proved to be a very rugged and successful design of dump truck was produced and the two-stroke engine was becoming a very desirable option for marine applications. In 1958 the first glass reinforced plastic cabs were made enabling Fodens to produce the first British tilt cab in 1962. It is difficult to list the vast number of diverse designs which Fodens produced in the fifties and sixties - single and double deck buses, including the first rear engined bus in 1950, mobile crane chassis, heavy haulage tractors, timber tractors and the innovative 'Twin-load' concept. * Foden STG5 - Timber tractor * Foden STG6 - Timber tractor * Foden FG - 1948-5? with S.18 cab ** Foden FG5/10 * Foden FE - 1952-54 - Forward cab ** Foden FE4/8 * Foden Twin-load - 8 wheeled tractor unit with single axle semi-trailer * Foden S10 * Foden S18 * Foden S20 * Foden S21 - tractor units * Foden S24 * Foden S26 * Foden S36 * Foden S39 * Foden S40 * Foden S41 * Foden S80 * Foden S83 * Foden S85 * Foden S95 * Foden S104 * Foden S106T * Foden Haulmaster * Foden Fleetmaster * Foden Superhaulmaster File:Foden_(ex_Tilcon)_-_(NET109G)_at_Exelby_services_2013_-_IMG_1979.JPG|Foden (NET109G) at Exelby services 2013 File:Foden_(NET109G)_ex_Tilcon_at_Exelby_services_2013_IMG_1963.JPG|Foden (NET109G) at Exelby services 2013 File:Foden_(YWB874T)_and_lowloader_at_Exelby_services_2013_-_IMG_1983.JPG|Foden (YWB874T) and lowloader at Exelby services 2013 File:Foden_(YWB874T)_and_4-inline_tasker_lowloader_at_Exelby_services_2013_-IMG_1984.JPG|Foden (YWB874T) and lowloader at Exelby services 2013 File:Foden_(YWB874T)_and_4_inline_tasker_lowloader_at_Exelby_services_2013_-IMG_1986.JPG File:Foden_(KYR396P)_at_Exelby_services_2013_-_IMG_1962.JPG|Foden (KYR396P) at Exelby services 2013 Foden FL Mining Dumptruck.jpg|A 1970s FODEN FL-Series Mining Dumptruck 6X4 Diesel Foden FL Quarry Dumptruck.jpg|A 1970s FODEN FL-Series Quarry Dumptruck Diesel foden fleetmaster.jpg|A 1970s FODEN Fleetmaster TD 4X2 Haulage Tractor Foden FL Jones crane.jpg|A 1970s Foden FL Jones KL33 Cranetruck 6X4 Diesel images.jpg|A 1980s Foden Haulmaster TD 8X4 Dumptruck FODEN Forest Truck 6X6 Diesel.JPG|A 1980s FODEN Superhaulmaster Diesel 6X6 Forestry Lorry Foden S106T.jpg|A 1980s FODEN S106T 6X4 TD Haulage Tractor A 1990s Foden 8X8 Timberlorry Diesel.jpg|A 1990s FODEN Crane Timbertruck 8X4 TDI 2000 FODEN Alpha Haulage Tractor TDI.jpg|A 2006 FODEN Alpha 4000 Haulage Tractor TDI 6X4 Modern models in 2009]] fitted with a Cummins engine]] Following Paccars take over in 1980 the firm was renamed as "Sandbach Engineering Company". Then in 1983 renamed as "Foden Trucks", with the new 2000 - light duty, 3000 - medium duty and 4000 - heavy duty ranges introduced with Caterpillar Engines as an option. The military vehicle contracts provided a steady work load for a period. In 1998 the 3000 range was updated using the DAF 85 series Cab (Paccar having also owned DAF of the Netherlands since 1996). The 4000 series was planed to get the DAF 95 cab but a restructuring in 1999 saw the factory shut and the Foden name dropped in favour of other Paccar brands.The World Encyclopedia of Trucks by Peter J Davies, p 118-119 * Foden 2000 series - 1983 * Foden 3000 series * Foden Alpha 3000 series * Foden 4000 series Heavy Haulage Custom built tractor units were manufactured for a variety of operators requirements. Off Highway Haulage * FL Series Dump Truck 4X2 * FL Series Mining Dumptruck sixwheeler * FL Series Quarry Dumptruck 6X4 Military trucks Foden supplied a range of trucks adapted for Army use to the British Army. Image:Foden_Military_spec_truck.JPG|Foden 8x4 in Army Livery at Sandbach. Image:Foden_Military_truck_from_rear.JPG|Foden Army truck with piggy back load of small truck and an armoured personnel carrier at Sandbach festival of transport Bus chassis * PSV * PVD6 * PVRF6 * Foden steam bus Foden built a few motor bus chassis in the late 1970s which were bodied by Northern Counties. These didnot prove a commercial success and few were built. * Foden-NC bus Preserved Traction Engines and Lorries A number of Foden built traction engines and wagons (lorries) are in preservation, and they are a regular sight at steam shows, and other events for historic vehicles. * Please add any known engines details to the tables below. Steam Lorries A number of their steam lorries have been preserved, and they are a regular sight at steam shows, and other events for historic vehicles. Steam vehicle photo gallery See thumbnail image in table above ith extra Photos are on individual engines own pages. 'Please start the page for any an engine without its own page, and if not listed add an entry link here. ; example * Foden no. ? - named, type, built, owned by etc. Diesel Lorries A number of classic Foden trucks are in preservation on the classic vehicle scene in the UK Diesel truck photo gallery in immaculately restored condition at Sandbach Festival of Transport 2008]] at Sandbach]] , fitted with Cummins engine]] 2008]] ]] ]] See also * List of Tractor Manufacturers * List of Steam Machinery Manufacturers * List of Engine Manufacturers * List of Vehicles by registration number References / sources Wikipedia for initial article on company history * Steam show catalogues and the exhibits **(source of some serial nos and year of manufacture) http://www.steam-up.co.uk/foden/foden.htm **(source of most serial nos and year year of manufacture) http://www.steamrallyphotos.co.uk/index.html * TER 2008 - verification of details/missing info for engines at shows External links * Official Foden website (a PACCAR website) * The Foden Society * The Foden Society - brief history of Foden * Foden's Richardson band Category:1980 mergers Category:Bus manufacturers of the United Kingdom Category:Commercial vehicles Category:Companies based in Cheshire Category:Companies founded in 1887 Category:Companies of the United Kingdom Category:Crane carrier manufacturers Category:Defunct Brands UK Category:Defunct companies of the United Kingdom Category:Dump truck manufacturers Category:Foden Category:Former tractor manufacturers Category:Former truck manufacturers Category:Manufacturing discontinued in 2006 Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of the United Kingdom Category:Paccar subsidaries Category:Steam machinery manufacturers Category:Steam Lorries Category:Steam wagons Category:Traction engines Category:Truck manufacturers of the United Kingdom